


not everything is possible?

by AnnieMarieMargaret



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMarieMargaret/pseuds/AnnieMarieMargaret
Summary: scene from Burnt when Adam kissed Tony





	not everything is possible?

He grabs my face and a second later his lips touches mine. 

This happens so fast I don't realize what is going on. Just standing still, scared to move. 

He let me go and I am still in shock, trying to understand. I look at Adam, want to read his face.

but he only smiles.

Smiles, and watching me with those beautiful blue eyes like I am his world.  
I can't stand it so I look away and dare to avoid looking back .

In my head I remember he said once that in the restaurant everything is possible. After falling in love with him and knowing he will never reciprocate this love, I told myself it is not. 

But now standing here ... Kissed by him.

Adam.

 _not everything is possible?_


End file.
